To Trust
by levelsix
Summary: Caelyn Ford has just moved to the town of Beacon Hills. She's made friends with Isaac and Scott already, but when two familiar faces return to her life, it's flipped upside down and she's tossed into a world that she would never have expected to be real.
1. Chapter One

Well, hello everyone! I'm really excited to introduce this new Teen Wolf story to you guys. I've been thinking about making an Aiden/OC story for a while because I really love his character and I wanted to take my own little spin to his past and why the alpha pack is in Beacon Hills other than being there for Scott.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Wolf, this means the characters or any of the plot line that you recognize from the show. But I do however own my OC and any of the other things that are not familiar to you.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Her body hurtled toward a wall, hitting it forcefully before she fell to the floor doubled over in pain with tears streaming down her cheeks. What stood in from of her was a horrifying site and she didn't understand how something like that could exist. The body ran towards her, growling like the wolf it was. It had came closer and the girl realized that the man she loved was about to kill her and somehow she accepted it._ The girl had shot up from her dream, looking around her new room. It all seemed too surreal. She missed her old town and she had no idea why her parents just made them move suddenly, but she didn't defy them. She had only been there for a month, but she had at least made two friends; her neighbors, Scott and Isaac.

The alarm clock on her dresser went off and she lazily hopped out of bed. Today was going to be her first day of school at Beacon Hills High and she was quite nervous to be honest. She knew no one and had no idea who the teachers were and what they were gonna be like. She had quickly gotten dressed and made it out the door at seven.

When she finally had make it the school, the sun had barely risen, which suprised her because she thought it would take forever to walk. The school looked like any other, bays of lockers, kids hanging in the hallway, but not many since it was early. She heard her name being called, noticing Isaac and Scott standing next to some other people by the lockers. The girl hurried over to them.

"Hi, Cae!" Scott greeted, giving her a side hug. "This is Allison, Stiles and-" Caelyn stopped paying attention at this point. Her eyes had moves towards two boys - twins actually - had walked down the hallway. She knew those faces, it was them. Cae would've known them anywhere, they shared glances, but continued on and she snapped out of trance when she heard growls from next to her. She looked over to the group standing next to her and they were all exchanging weird glances.

Her mouth was about to open, but Isaac pulled her away. "We should probably go get your schedule." She nodded following behind Isaac as he walked to the front office. She still couldn't get him out of her head, _why was he here?_ When they had gotten to the front office, the two were there again. The boy and Caelyn made direct eye contact, but neither stopped and Isaac pulled her along.

* * *

The first class of her day went by quickly. It was English and that was always her strong suit. But next on the list was Chemistry and according to Scott and Isaac, Mr. Harris was the worst. As she had gotten into class, she took a seat in the back, pulling the Chem books from her bag and setting them on the table. Her eyes were diverted to the desk, not looking up until she saw shoes standing in front of her. Caelyn looked up to see him, he smiled at her, but she didn't smile back.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, gesturing to the other seat at her table.

"Oh, uh, no." He smiled at her once again and sat down next to her. She finally decided to say something to him. "So, are you following me or something?"

The boy shifted in his seat, feeling the awkwardness rise between them. But he started laughing, "Definitely not, I guess it's just a coincidence. But why-" Aiden was cut off by Mr. Harris.

"Aiden, would you like to share with the class what you and Ms. Ford were talking about?" He shook his and head, not finishing what he was going to say.

The bell had rung and she scurried out of class, not really wanting to talk to him again. Scott had approached her in hallway.

"Why were you talking to Aiden?"

"Trying to make friendly conversation with other new kids,"

"Well, you need to stop."

She was taken back by his forcefulness. "Excuse me?"

"Just don't to him or his brother," Then he stormed off, leaving her bewildered. Caelyn just shook it off and continued onto her next class.

* * *

The first day had gone pretty well, nothing else happened with Aiden, but she still wondered why Scott was acting so weird. She walked out of the front entrance, walking down the path, heading home. As she got down the street she saw Isaac across the road with his head facing the pavement. The brunette was about to call to him, but a bike pulled up next to her. She stopped, waiting for the person to remove their helmet and when they finally did she noticed it was Aiden. A small smile crept up on her face as he looked at her.

"Hey, Caelyn, you need a ride?" he asked.

She looked across the street again, noticing that Isaac was looking at her and Aiden. "Uh, no thanks, Aiden." He just nodded, putting his helmet back on and driving off. Caelyn looked to her left and her right before she quickly sprinted across the street to meet up with Isaac. She smiled at him when she finally made it to him. "Mind if I walk with you?" Isaac shook his head and they began to walk.

He couldn't help but stop and watch them. He didn't normally do this, but when he had seen her at school that day, all of his old feelings had rushed back to him. The boy never wanted them to be back because this was supposed to be strictly business, but he just couldn't help it. A pang of jealousy shot through him when he saw her laugh. _Why? Why was he doing this?_ He wasn't supposed to like her, it was only supposed to be pretend, but he knew her like no one else did and he just couldn't pretend. Aiden let out a low growl and rode off, trying to forget about it for a little bit.

When Caelyn and Isaac reached their houses, it was nearly eight. The two decided to hang around town after school because neither wanted to go home. First they went for coffee, then out to dinner, and of course, the gentlemen that Isaac is, paid for everything. After she said goodbye to the blue eyed boy, she shoved her key into the key hole, and unlocked the door. Her parents were standing next to the door, holding each other. As she walked in, her parents let out a breath and she looked at them. They ran to her and engulfed her into a hug.

"We're so glad you're home!" They breathed, facing her. "Where the hell were you?"

She became worried at the sight of them being so clingy. "Is everything alright? And I was just out with Isaac, don't be so worried."

Her mother relaxed, "Everything is fine, but just make sure we know where you are when you go somewhere, please? That's all we ever ask for."

The girl nodded her head and pounded her way up the stairs. She reached her room and plopped down in her bed. Her parents acted so weirdly, they never used to be like this, well that she really knew of. As nine o'clock rolled around, she had gotten very tired. Normally she wouldn't sleep until the early hours of the morning, but something was telling her that she needed to sleep.

She had awoken in the middle of the night to hear something downstairs. Her eyes quickly checked the clock, noticing it was only four, so she knew it couldn't be her parents, they were always asleep at this time. She was debating whether or not to get up and go downstairs; her gut was telling her not to, but her instinct was saying the opposite. The first thing she did before she went downstairs was grab the bat that was always under her bed. She quietly made her way down the steps, holding the bat out in front of her. Through the darkness she saw movement, very swift movement. Then before she knew it her front door was open and a slight breeze sent a chill down her spine.

* * *

That was the first chapter! Tell me what you think in the reviews because I'm very skeptical about how this story will go. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you'll tune in for more.


	2. Chapter Two

Hello, everyone! Thanks for so much follows on the first chapter! I know this is coming early, but my friend is coming over tonight for Teen Wolf, who's excited? Because I sure am. Anyways, I hope you like it and if you do review/favorite/follow and all that good stuff! It's not the best, but I just rushed a bit so I could get it out by tonight. Now, I'm just rambling, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Caelyn slowly made her way to the door, holding her breath as she walked. As she reached it, she closed it quickly, letting out the breath she was holding. She was still scared shitless as she made her way up the stairs and back into her bedroom. Her bed creaked as she sat down; she was tired, but scared and she definitely didn't want to risk going back to bed. She didn't have a TV in her room, so she couldn't watch anything, all her books were still packed, and she didn't have any more homework to do. Finally after a few minutes of contemplating, the girl picked up her phone from her night stand and dialed a number. As she peered out her window, she saw the light turn on at the house across from her, then a sleepy Isaac picked up the phone.

"Hello," his voice was weak and dreary.

"Hi, Isaac, I'm sorry to wake you," she sighed. "I'll just let you go back to bed."

Before she could hang up, he answered her. "It's fine, what do you need?"

"Well, uh, I don't want you to freak out or anything, but someone was in my house and I'm scared."

She didn't get a response right away, all she heard was ruffling, then two boys talking. Finally after about a minute, Isaac spoke once again. "Scott and I are coming over, okay?"

Caelyn smiled, "Okay, thanks."

She took the bat downstairs again, scared at what might be there, but she just waited by the front door until a knock hit it. She opened it up slowly, making sure it was Isaac and Scott, and it was. A smile formed on her lips at the sight of them; their hair was ruffled and they still had their pajamas on. They stepped inside and instantly pulled her into a hug, asking her a million questions. She dismissed them all and had them sit on the couch. The three were just talking about school and what not, but then Scott stopped suddenly. Sniffing the air nonchalantly, then shifted in his seat a bit, and whispered something in Isaac's ear. He went blank faced, the two knew who was in the house, but they just didn't know why. Caelyn looked at them, confused, but they just smiled and told her not to worry. But she wasn't just going to not worry, she needed to know why they had been acting so weird.

The two boys stayed with Caelyn until it was time to go to school, they had quickly gone back to Scott's house to get change, then the three of them were going to walk together.

They approached the school just before the bell rang, kids were rushing into the doors from their cars, trying to make it to class on time. But the three teens took their time, not really caring about making it to their classes. Just as they had gotten to the first row of parking spaces a bike pulled up next to the three. The guy took off his helmet and smiled deviously at Scott and Isaac, the two boys snarled.

"Hey, Caelyn," he looked at her directly.

She smiled at him and before she could say something to him, Scott whispered in her ear, telling her that she needed to go inside. The girl didn't want to argue with him, so she listened, and walked off into the school. She didn't walk off to her class, but she just waited and look out the door window.

Scott looked back at Aiden. "You need to leave Caelyn alone, this is between us and the alpha pack, don't bring her into it or I'll kill you, I swear to god."

Isaac nodded after Scott spoke. "She's not your chew toy, so just don't speak to her again, alright? Alright."

The two boys turned around, but weren't able to walk off because he was grabbing onto their arms. He bent down, his head in the middle of theirs. "But out punks, you don't know the half of it." With that, the boy walked away from them, leaving them in shock. They had no idea what he meant by that and something told them that they needed to find out real quickly.

Caelyn saw a fuming Aiden walk towards the door, so she quickly ducked into the corner. He stopped and laughed. "Caelyn, I know you're there." She came out and smiled sheepishly, looking at the ground. "Come on, let me walk you to you class."

She shook her head, "You'll be late if you do."

"Do you think I care?" She just laughed and walked along with him. As they approached her class she thanked him and walked in, not caring that she was five minutes late.

He waited until she had fully gotten into to class before turning back to his class. But before he could even make it halfway to his class, he ran into them. He didn't want to deal with them right at the moment, so he tried going around the group, but ultimately failed. "What do you guys want?"

"Aiden," he said, folding his arms. "she is our mission. You can't fall in love with her again. I thought we were passed this."

"I'm not falling in love with her again. It won't happen this time, I promise." Kali rolled her eyes at him. She knew he was going to, but she just didn't say anything 'cause that would anger the pack.

"I'm going to trust you," Deucalion smiled. "if you fall in love with her, you know what will happen." And just like that, they all walked away and left Aiden by himself in the middle of the hallway. The boy just shook it out of his head and continued to his class.

* * *

The bell had rang and he was on his way to class when Lydia came over to him. He didn't want to deal with her; she had been all over him ever since him and his brother had came to the school. She tried talking to him, but he ignored her, walking on to Chemistry. When he walked through the door he saw Scott staring at him, but he only smiled and moved back towards Caelyn. She looked up from their table to see him, she waved slightly before he joined her. When he had just sat down, the bell had rang, so Mr. Harris started talking, stopping Aiden from asking Caelyn what he wanted to, but that also did give him the chance to ask her when she was by the rest of her friends.

"God, Mr. Harris wouldn't stop talking!" Caelyn said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Tell me about it, but he does know how to put someone to sleep!" Aiden chuckled. He saw the two approaching her friends and he knew Scott and Isaac were listening, so now was the best time. "Hey, Cae, do you wanna go out with me tonight?"

She looked shocked; she'd never thought he'd asked her out again. "Uh, sure."

His face beamed. "Awesome, I'll come pick you up at seven."

The brunette nodded at him before he walked away. The smiled that was plastered on her face when she continued on to her friends. Allison noticed right away. "Why are you so smiley?"

"You're not gonna believe it, Aiden asked me out!" She squealed.

"What?!" Lydia looked at her shocked. "How could he ask _you_ out and not me? Ugh!" Then she stormed away, tossing her red locks over her shoulders. Caelyn cocked her head, watching Lydia as she walked away.

"What's her problem? Did I do something?"

"She just doesn't want you going out with Aiden and quite frankly we don't either." Isaac said bluntly.

"Excuse you," Caelyn looked at him. "you don't control me, so I can go out with him if I want too and I do, so go to hell, Isaac." Along with Lydia, Caelyn stormed away from her friends onto her next class. She honestly couldn't believe they were trying to tell her who she could and could not go out with. This had happened before with them, but she didn't listen, so why did they think she would listen again? It just got on her nerve that they were trying to control her.

Before she could make it into her next class, Allison stopped her. "Sorry about the guys, they can be a bit too protective of people they care about."

"I can tell," She replied bitterly.

Allison could tell she didn't want to talk to anyone, but she did need to say one more thing. "Well, I'm not going to stop you from going on a date with him, but I just want you to be careful alright? I don't want anything to happen to you."

Caelyn smiled slightly, "I'll be careful, promise." Allison hugged her once before leaving in the opposite direction to her class.

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked the second chapter! Please review/favorite/follow if you did! Also, the next chapter will be out a little later next week because I'm super busy this week; there are four birthdays in my family this week and I won't have enough time to give you guys a filling chapter.


	3. Chapter Three

Hi, everyone! This chapter is a few hours late and it's currently three-thirty in the morning, but I needed to finish it for you guys since I'll be going camping this weekend. It's a little short, but I wanted to stop it at a good place for the new chapter.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Wolf, this means the characters or any of the plot line that you recognize from the show. But I do however own my OC and any of the other things that are not familiar to you.

* * *

It had taken Caelyn nearly two hours to get ready for her date. She didn't know why she wanted to impress him so much, it's not like they would ever work out again. It was almost seven and she just swiped that last coat of mascara on her eyelashes. The doorbell rang and she grabbed her purse and rushed downstairs, her parents were waiting for her to open up the door. She rolled her eyes at them and opened the door, revealing Aiden. As her parents looked at him, their eyes widened in shock as they stared at him. The two couldn't believe that they found them and he was going after their daughter again. She smiled at her parents and pulled Aiden from the house. His motorcycle sat at the front of her driveway, he got on first, then she got on after, wrapping her arms around his waist. She could feel his toned stomach threw his shirt. The two didn't say much the ride there; well they really couldn't because they both had helmets on, covering their faces. When they arrived, Aiden helped her off, taking her helmet from her and hanging it on his bike. He stretched his hand out for her to take and she did surprisingly. Aiden walked her inside of the nice restaurant and told the lady by the podium about their reservation. She smiled at the boy and walked them to their table right by the window. The lady walked away after leaving the menus on their table.

"This is a real nice place," Caelyn said, her eyes roaming the restaurant.

"Yeah, it was the nicest I could find in town."

She laughed. "Yeah, we don't have many here." Aiden smiled at her, then looked down at the menu.

The waitress came back and took their orders. After she left, the two of them just stared at each other. Caelyn smiled and bit her lip, looking down at the table. Aiden made her look up at him. "So, is it weird that we're going out again?"

"Not really, I mean it's weird that we're both in this town, but that's really it."

"Oh, yeah, why did you move?"

Caelyn cocked her head. "I don't really know exactly. My parents never told me and I don't think they will. I mean I've tried asking, but they just ignore me." She shrugged after she finished speaking.

He sighed, not really wanting that answer from her. She truly didn't know anything, but that would all change soon enough. "Oh, well, that sucks."

"Yeah, I guess. It doesn't bother me really."

Just as Aiden was about to speak, their food was brought to their table, and Caelyn quickly stuffed some lettuce into her mouth. "Hey, can I try that?" she asked, looking down at Aiden's food.

"Of course, but it would be easier if you came and sat next to me." Aiden winked at her and she giggled to herself, then she got up from her side of the booth and moved in next to Aiden. His face inches from hers. He moved closer to her and grazed his lips across hers before he kissed her. She was taken by surprise, but kissed him back. It had been months since the two locked lips and she definitely missed it. Aiden pulled away, smiling down at her.

"God, I missed this." She nodded and he pulled in for another one. "Let's get outta here." Aiden laid a fifty on the table before Caelyn exited the booth and he took her hand, leading her out. When they got out to the front of the restaurant he took her and brought her closer to him. The girl smiled up at him and he just stared at her.

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked, looking around the dimly lit town.

"I don't know; what would you like to do?"

"Oh my gosh, let's go bowling or see a movie! Or maybe we can go to the arcade!" Caelyn's eyes were very eager. She hadn't done any of those things in so long. "Maybe we can do all of them?"

Aiden chuckled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Alright, let's do all of them." Her face beamed and she pulled his hand towards their first stop; a movie. Aiden wanted to see a scary one, but Caelyn was totally against it. She has always hated scary movies after the one incident she had when she was ten. All there is to say is that her dad is not funny. Aiden kept pestering her about it and she finally agreed to it just as long as he would protect her.

The movie was literally the longest two hours of her life. Through most of it, her eyes were covered and she was cuddled into Aiden's chest. "I hated that. Please don't ever take me to another scary movie again, okay?

"Alright, I promise. So does that mean we're going on another date?" Aiden raised his eyebrows.

She giggled. "Well, hotshot, let's get through the first date and we'll see how it goes from there."

He nodded, grabbing her hand again. "Come on; let's go to the bowling alley." They actually ran all the way there, not stopping at all. The two were having a great time and Aiden knew it. He knew he couldn't fall for her again or else. That's what stopped the pack before; it was all his fault that they didn't complete the mission the first time and he didn't want that to happen again. As they approached it, he could smell them. They were here; Scott, Allison, Isaac, Stiles, and Lydia.

The boy stopped in his tracks right at the front of the door, Caelyn looked back at him, her hand already on the door knob. "I don't really want to bowl anymore." He said, backing away.

"Oh, come on! Are you afraid I'm gonna beat you at bowling?"

"Ugh, yeah, that's it." He rubbed the back of his neck and walked into the bowling alley after her.

* * *

Alright, that was it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and please review/favorite/follow and all that good stuff. This is it until next time! Oh and be sure to check out my one-shot and tell me what you think.


End file.
